Sea tales
by Smileadaykeepmeaway
Summary: Chelsea  female Harry Potter  after waking up finds her after defeating Voldemort finds herself chained up in a place she never thought she would ever be trapped in. Feeling terrified, betrayed, and angry beyond believe...
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Chelsea (female Harry Potter) after waking up finds her after defeating Voldemort finds herself chained up in a place she never thought she would ever be trapped in. Feeling terrified, betrayed, and angry beyond believe, especially after she over hears just what is being planned for her, Chelsea calls on the very magic around her for help. And help it does, she just never thought it would send her to a completely nother world to do so.

Okay before I actually put up the story I need you to vote one what she will look like because that will have a major deal with how she acts as well. Any way on my home page I have two different likes to what I think she will look like and I have a poll I will wait a week to get votes on what she will look at then I will close the poll and quickly start on the actually first chapter. Anyway please vote!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-Chelsea (female Harry Potter) after waking up finds her after defeating Voldemort finds herself chained up in a place she never thought she would ever be trapped in. Feeling terrified, betrayed, and angry beyond believe, especially after she over hears just what is being planned for her, Chelsea calls on the very magic around her for help. And help it does, she just never thought it would send her to a completely nother world to do so.

**CHAPTER ONE-The fight**

Chelsea watched with a completely feral smile on her face as the daggers she had just thrown slid right at home in yet another death eater throat; killing him in mere seconds as he choked on both his own blood and her blade. Seeing this Chelsea let out a small but completely delighted sounding laugh and continued fighting. Terrifying all the death eater around her, and causing the few members of the Order of the Phoenix to look as her like she was completely insane, as she did so; just as she had planned it.

Chelsea seeing this looks being directed at her used them to her advantage and grabbed yet another one of her daggers; so that she could begin her deadly dace of death anew. The death eaters seeing this and seeing that she, unlike the majority on her side, didn't have a problem in the least bit about killing them began to shift away from her. Caught between being terrified of the dancing death in front of them and the punishment they would suffer by their lord's hands if he found out they tried to run away from Chelsea in the first place.

As if realizing this Harry gave another bone chilling grin and threw herself at the conflicted death eaters determined not to let them get away; determined not to give them the chance to flee. After all they had killed the girl she had thought of as a little sister, after they had tortured her and they had even sent Chelsea her dead torn apart body as prove of what they did. So Chelsea had little to no sympathy for them and hell of a lot more rage and bloodlust directed at them more than anything. With that in mind Chelsea continued her rampage on the death eaters; determined to get to Voldemort and end that bastard's life once and for all.

It took her a good hour, and cost Voldemort a good chunk of his death eaters, but Chelsea eventually made her way to Voldemort. Now she was standing in front of him, covered in the blood of his death eaters and a down right terrifying grin on her face, as she had her wand out and pointed directly at him. Voldemort seeing this, and taking in her blood soaked appearance with a smirk, silkily hissed out to the enraged girl in front of him.

"Oh little Potter I see you had a little fun with my death eaters before you came her. Tell me did you enjoy making them scream? Did you enjoy making them bleed for you? Because I sure now me and my men did when we killed that worthless Luna girl you called a sister. She begged for you to come save you; in fact your name was the last thing she cried out before I personal killed her. Though you don't need to worry about that seeing as you are about to join her anyway. Maybe when you meet up in death's domain you can beg her forgiveness there." Hearing the Chelsea became completely infuriated and could swear all she was seeing was red; how dare that monster tease her about her little sister's death. At that moment, more than she ever wanted before, Chelsea wanted Voldemort dead on the ground at her feet; preferable after he had died a long, slow and pain filled death.

This raged seemed to be what Voldemort wanted though because all he did was smirk in triumph as Chelsea began the glare pure death at him and throw deadly curse after deadly curse at him. Voldemort let this go on for a good ten minutes, secretly impressed with the wide verity of very painful spells that the witch in front of him knew while he did so, before he decided to take matters into his own hands. He waited for the moment he knew was coming soon, when Chelsea has to stop for a breath, and sent a curse at the slightly panting girl; a spell that had caused said girls eyes to widen slightly in fright as she saw it heading straight toward her with no chance to dodge.

"Avada Kedavra! " Only for Voldemort's eyes to widen in disbelieve, and a bit of fear, as the spell only seemed to be absorbed in to Chelsea instead of killing her; seemingly having no effect on her what so ever. Chelsea after being hit with this curse and realizing just how close to death she had just been immediately felt an icy calm wash over her; her rage had nearly cost her, her life and she didn't want that to happen again.

It was because of this icy calmness that Chelsea realized that the Dark lord was still slightly stunned at what had just happened. Seeing this Chelsea gave slight smirk and threw a curse at the stunned lord hitting him directly in the chest and causing a large blood tear to appear where the curse hit. (Chelsea didn't want to attempt the killing curse in case the same thing that happened to her happened to the dark lord. Plus her way was much more entertaining to her.) The curse hitting Voldemort caused him to be knocked out of his shocked stated and grip his wand tighter; it seemed that now both of them were taking the duel they were in much more serious than they had been before.

What seemed like hours passed as the two continued to trade curses each holding the upper hand for a little bit before the one the one that they were fighting started to best them. That is until the wound on the dark lord's chest started to effect his dueling. Up until then he had been able to ignore the pain said wound was causing him but after so long of fighting the blood loss from the wound was really starting to get to him; mainly by causing him to slow down and for his movement to because a lot more clumsy then it usually was. Seeing this Chelsea once again took advantage of the weakness presented to her and shot one of the most lethal curse she could think of at Voldemort; a curse she knew, if it hit, would destroy Voldemort once and forever.

"Fiendfyre!" She then watched as a Hydra made of pure, but completely deadly, flames began to make its way to Voldemort; at both blurring and amazing speeds. Chelsea then watched with glee as Voldemort was unable to get out of the way of the spell, to exhausted from both the dueling and the blood loss he was suffering from to do so, and because of this was quickly consumed by the giant fiery Hydra she had sent his way.

Seeing this Chelsea felt a large smile stretch across her face. A smile that swiftly turned into a look of intense concentration as she directed the wild, nearly uncontrollable Hydra toward the remaining death eaters around her; all who were gapping at the black brunt spot where Voldemort once stood. Once they were all incinerated Chelsea used every ounce of concentration and magic she could spare and began to smoother the fiery hydra in front of her; not giving it any chance to run ramped and destroy those who fought beside her. After doing this Chelsea began to stumble as exhaustion form all the fighting began to overtake her and just as she fell into unconscious ness she saw the face of her two best friends; Ron and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a sorry for taking so long on getting the first chapter up when I said I would have it up in a week.

Summary-Chelsea (female Harry Potter) after waking up finds her after defeating Voldemort finds herself chained up in a place she never thought she would ever be trapped in. Feeling terrified, betrayed, and angry beyond believe, especially after she over hears just what is being planned for her, Chelsea calls on the very magic around her for help. And help it does, she just never thought it would send her to a completely nother world to do so.

Oh and what Pairings do you think I should have for Chelsea?

Shank-2

Ace-1

Someone and if so Who?

**Chapter Two- waking up and what the hell happened!**

Groaning and holding her head in pain Chelsea slowly begin to wake up from the unconsciousness her magical and mental exhaustion had forced her into. At first she wonder what the hell had happened and why her entire body felt like it had been forced through a blender; repeatedly. That is when what had happened to her before came back to her with the force of a sledgehammer causing her to jump up wide eyed in amazement; or at least try to.

Because the minute Chelsea attempted to jump up she found out that she was tightly chained up. How she didn't notice before Chelsea had no idea. But there she was chained up by her throat, hands, and feet. Seeing this Chelsea began to panic wonder just what they hell was going on, just were the hell she was and more importantly just who the hell had captured her in the first place.

Chelsea wasn't sure how long she had sat the wondering and trying to find answers to those questions when she heard a nearby door open up. Hearing this she immediately collapsed to the ground deciding that pretending to still be unconscious might get her more information the she would get if they knew she was awake. Unfortunately this didn't seem to work because whoever her capture was, they knew she was awake, and proved this fact by kicking her hard in the side; while spitting out viciously.

"Oh wake up Potter we know you aren't still unconscious. We had a spell placed on you to tell us the very second you woke up. So stop pretending and get you lazy ass up!" Hearing this and knowing it was no use pretending any longer Chelsea got up, as far as the chains would allow, with a snarl ready to tear into who ever had her captured. Only to freeze and let loose an almost choking sound as she realized just who was in front of her; as she realized just who had here captured.

There standing in front of her with victorious smirks on their faces stood three people she had thought she could trust with her life. Three people who up until know she had thought of as her very own family. There in front of her with the wands pointed directly at her was Ron, someone she had thought of as hot headed older brother in all but blood. Hermione, someone she had thought of as a well-meaning if slightly over bearing older sister, and Dumbldore, someone she had thought of as a grandfather; as well as rescuer from the hell she had been in at her so called aunts house all rolled in to one.

Seeing these three and the smug look in their eyes as they took in her chained form Chelsea swallowed heavily and forced back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. Slowly she sat back down and closed her eyes determined not to look at the three betrayers in front of her until she could get some semblance of control over her emotions. Sadly Ron didn't seem to be willing to even let her do this. Because he started shouting at her not even a second after she had sat back down and closed her eyes.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CLOSING YOUR EYES ON US! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GOOD TO EVEN LOOK AT US NOW THAT YOU DEFEATED YOU KNOW WHO! WELL AT LEAST WE AREN'TT HE ONES IN CHAINS NOW ARE WE! AT LEAST WE AREN'T THE DARK WITCH AND FUTURE DARK LADY NOW ARE WE! IN FACT WE ARE TWICE NOE THREE TIME THE PERSON YOU WILL EVER BE SO OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT US WITH THE REPECT WE DESEVE!" Hearing all this Chelsea felt her eyebrow twitch and before she could stop herself, not that she really wanted to, she was roaring out at the red head in front of her; her tone scorching and full of venom as she did so.

"Listen here and listen well you two face back stabbing little weasel. I am in no way shape and form giving you any more respect then you deserve which in my mind is none what so ever. So try and get that through you thick head. And as for me being dark hell yeah I am dark but I am in no way shape and form going to be a dark lady. In fact you know I am only dark because I knew I needed to know the spells the other side used to defeat them. Because there was no way in merlin that I was going to defeat the death eater let alone Voldemort with stunners and tickling spell….unless I wanted them to laugh themselves to death that is. Now would you kindly TELL ME WHY THE BLOODY HELL YOU HAVE ME FUCKING CHAINED UP LIKE I AM SOME BLOODY FUCKING CRIMMINAL!" This last bit was said in a scream that sent would of done a roaring dragon proud and had Ron shrinking back pale faced in fear.

Unfortunately Chelsea had forgotten there were others in the room with her besides Ron but she was quickly reminded of this fact when a curse hit her on her side. Swearing silently herself for a bit and clutching the cut said curse had given her Chelsea turned glowing acid green eyes toward where the curse had come from; a look that promised a pain filled death on her face as she did so. What she did had her once again snarling in anger and wishing desperately that the chains weren't holding her back so she could get some much needed payback. Because what she saw when she turned to who had thrown the curse at her was the know it all book worm herself, the oh so self-righteous Hermione Ganger; her face done up in I am so much superior then you look as she looked down at the chain formed of Chelsea. But it seemed looking down and cursing the chained up and unarmed form of her supposed friend wasn't enough for Hermione because she decided to start speaking down to said girl; proving once and for all that she had no common sense and only book smarts as she did so.

"Look Potter, you need to stop think you are better than us because in all honest you aren't. In fact I know you would never have made it past you first year if it wasn't for me. So you better respect both Ron and I because we deserve that respect much more then you do. As for not being a dark lady that is a lie. I know you are a dark Lady because Dumbldore said so. Plus both Ron and I saw how you took care of those death eaters. You killed them, you showed them no mercy what so ever and you even laughed while you did so. If that isn't the sign of a dark Lady then I don't know what is. As for why you are chained up well Dumbldore said it was for the great good and that you had to be chained up. And he is right." After all that was said Chelsea took a deep shaky breath, closed her eyes and counted to ten; knowing that without a doubt if she didn't do this she would blow up . Which was something she knew she couldn't afford to do at the moment. So with that in mind Chelsea waited until she was at least parsley calmed down before she started to talk; this time in an icy calm tone that screamed you better listen or will wind up dead.

"Hermione Ganger listen and listen well because I will not repeat myself for you. You are not nor will you ever be better than me; so get that out of your head. As for me not being able to of gotten past first year without me have you forgotten the fact that I am second in my year? First in some cases? And have been for the last couple of years? So how the hell could of not passed first year without you? As for the respect I will tell you what I told Ron because my opinion hasn't changed in the least bit. I will give you the respect I think you deserve from me; which in none what so ever. Now as for being a dark lady I am no dark Lady yes I am dark but I don't want to rule the world and like I said earlier I am only dark so that I could fight fire with fire. As for the death eater I killed I showed them just as much mercy as they showed me and the others they were fighting against; though I would say I was a bit kinder to them seeing as I straight out killed them instead of torturing them like they did to so many of their victims…As for laughing I was laughing for the pure and simple fact of how easy it was to beat them. If the wizarding world had ever got it head out of the sand and stopped acting like the pathetic sheep they are then the whole war would never have started for the pure and simple fact Voldemort would have had any followers. As for me being chained up because Dumbldore said I call bullshit on that. I don't see how that is for the greater good so why don't you tell me the bloody fuck truth!" This last bit was directed at all three in front of her and caused an eerie silence to echo around the cell she was in. A silence that was finally broken by Dumbldore who had been silent up until then.

"My girl, that is no way to talk to your friends; you should know better than that. They are only telling you what they think and your opinion is no more important than theirs. As for why you are chained up my girl that really is for the greater good. Why you were once again hit with the killing curse and have been learning dark magic, not to mention killing other so easily. I wasn't sure until now what was wrong with you. I was so sure you had gone to the dark side when I saw all of this. But now that I have had time to research everything I believe I have found out what had happened to you my girl. Sadly this is why you are chained down right now and not in Azkaban for all of those murders you did earlier. You see, I believe that you had one of Voldemort's Horcruxes with in your scar and it has corrupted you. Which is a terrible thing and I am horrible sorry for you because of this... If only I had learned about it earlier I may have been able to stop it, but alas I did not. Furthermore I believe all the damage that disgusting thing caused you is irreversible, but at the same time we don't want to same thing to happen to anyone else. So for the greater good of the wizarding world and for the sake of knowledge I have decided to hand you over to the unspeakbales at the ministry. So they can research what has happen to you and make sure it can never happen again to anyone else. This is why you are chained up. We don't want anything to happen to you before the unspeakables get her. Now, my dear, I want you to seat here and think on everything I have said for a bit. Me and your two friends will be going upstairs to inform he rest that you have had a horrible, but incredible delayed, reaction to the killing curse you had been hit with and had died at some point during the night. It will be better for all those involved if they believe that is what happened then what had actually happened. That way they will always see you as a light witch full of love who saved them from the darkest lord of our age; that way they will always see you as a hero. Until tomorrow my girl." Chelsea hearing all of the paled and fell silent unable to speak past the pure horror and terror that was now filling her. Because of this she could do or say nothing as the traitors went up the stair to inform everyone she was dead; when in reality she was about to face a fate much worse than that.

A good ten minutes after they had left Chelsea threw herself on the ground and finally let the sobs that she had been holding back tear threw her as she cried and screamed about all the injustice of everything. Chelsea did this until she felt she could cry no more and the she pulled herself up vowing to never do something like that again and to get out of the chains she was in one way or another because there was no way she was going to let herself fall into the sadistic hands of the unspeakables. Who Chelsea found out were responsible to the creation as several of the darkest spell out there; including all three of the unforgivable. This in mind Chelsea began to do what Dumbldore had suggested and thought about everything she had been told; though not for the same reasons Dumbldore had told her to that was for sure.

It was during her think on what had been said to her that Chelsea decided to do something and that was to check and see if Dumbldore was right about her even being a horcuxes; because in all honest she really would put past him to lie about that. All for the great good of course. Think on this and having a good idea how to find out Chelsea started to do something Severus Snape had taught her to do a little over a year ago; she started to meditate.

Chelsea did this until she found herself at her mental core; which was something she had built up on her own with a few hints thrown in by Snape. Because of this it reflected what she like and who she really was; or at least she had thought it had. Chelsea knowing this and realizing that if the Horcuxes had been in her since she got her scar that it would have become part of her original mindscape she started to look for any changed that had occurred to her mindscape; and boy did she find some.

Before her mindscape had been large shadowed forest with thick trees that seemed to hide everything from view. At one point Chelsea had really loved her mindscape because it was so easy to hide things within those trees but know that she looked at the changes that had occurred since she had been hit with the killing curse she realized just how much she had been missing, and how much having that Horcuxes in her head had changed her mindscape from what it was supposed to be.

Because now her mindscape was no longer the large shadowed forest it had been, in fact it was no longer a wooded area in the least bit. Looking down at the sand between her toes Chelsea could say as she looked out at the wild sea around her that never in her life had she felt more at peace and that perhaps Dumbldore was at least partially right about the Horcuxes in her head.

As she thought this Chelsea saw the last of the shadowed trees in the far of distance of her mindscape being destroyed by a light airy emerald green mist. This cause Chelsea to smile slightly to herself, that is until an unimaginable amount of pain ripped through her head, threw her out of her mindscape, and caused her to fall face down on the ground withering in agony. As she did this Chelsea was completely unaware of the fact that her magic had gone wild around her as it took started to change; started to get stronger than it had ever been before. Nor was she aware of the fact that the cells walls around her began to glow they attempted to absorb the enormous amount of magic she was pouring out. She didn't even notice the shouting and screaming that was going around her; all she noticed was the pure and utter torture she was being put through at the moment.

After what seemed to be days upon days of endless pain Chelsea felt the pain that she was feeling slowly start to ebb away until it was no longer there. Once it did this Chelsea slowly got up off the ground panting and whizzing through her abused throat. As she did this she gingerly sat up being careful, and holding, of her throbbing head as she did so. Then she just sat where she was for a minute breathing heavily trying to ease her over simulated nerves. Sadly Chelsea didn't have much time to do this because the screaming she hadn't paid attention to earlier came back full force screaming at her; and causing her to clutch her head in agony once again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WHAT TYPE OF BLACK MAGIC DID YOU JUST DO! THAT JUST PROVES THAT DUMBLDORE IS RIGHT AND THAT YOU ARE A DARK LADY AND TRAINING AND WE ARE DOING THE RIGHT THING IN HANDING YOU OVER TO THE UNSPEAKABLES! IN FACT I BET THAT THAT MAGIC YOU DESPLAYED WAS YOU KNOW WHO'S MAGIC AND YOU ONLY KILLED HIM SO YOU COULD STEAL HIS MAGIC! YOU ARE SICK THAT WHAT YOU ARE! I BET IF YOU GOT HALF THE CHANCE YOU WOULD STEAL EVERYONES MAGIC! WELL GUESS WHAT NE AND DUNBLDORE PUT A STOP TO YOUR PLANS SO HA!" Looking up through groggy eyes Chelsea noticed that it was Ron who had screamed this bit of utter nonsense.

Seeing this she couldn't, and didn't really try to, stop the groan from leaving her lips. Ron hearing this groan got red in the face and marched down to the cell door Chelsea was behind. Once he got to the door he arrogantly, not to mention angrily, threw it open and stormed up to Chelsea until he was in her face. Then he started shout at her, spraying her with his spit as he did so, taking no notice of the steady darkening of her face as he continued to scream at her.

"Groan all you like you bitch because by the time the unspeakables are done with you that's all you ever be able to do! Maybe after they finish with you you'll finally know you place! You know where that is? On your knees do whatever the fuck you're told. That's all you'll ever be good for you bloody worthless power hunger bitch! Being a whore! Hey maybe after the unspeakbales are done with you Dumbldore would let me have a go at you. I mean you aren't worth much so…" Finally it seemed he had said too much and Chelsea could no longer take it because she had shoved her knee straight up in-between his legs. Then as he fell to the ground clutching the injured spot she pounced on him showing him no mercy what so every as she literally beat him into the ground; while all the while he screamed and cried out unable to defend himself in the least bit.

Unfortunately Ron screams seemed to of keyed someone in to the fact that something was happening. Because before Chelsea could finish getting her much dissevered revenge on the loud mouth fool under her she found herself blasted off of him and into the nearby wall. Wincing slightly at the renewed pain in her head Chelsea glared up at who ever had thrown her in to the wall. A glare that only got even worse when she saw that it was Hermione who had thrown her into the wall. Hermione seeing this glare simply sniffed and turned her nose up at Chelsea before saying.

"Don't give me that look, you got just what a savage like you deserves; honestly beating poor Ron like that when he was simply telling you the truth. Its times like this that make me wonder how I ever became friends with a brute like you. Not that that matters anymore because after tomorrow I will not have to deal with you anymore. Yes all of this will be over when the unspeakables come for you and I can say that it couldn't have happened to a more deserving person!" As she said this Hermione levitated Ron up the stairs before slamming the door shut leaving Chelsea to her thoughts.

Chelsea as the door slammed felt herself sink down to the ground in despair she didn't want to be in the unspeakbales hands; no one did. She had to escape some way, but how the hell was she going to do that? Think on the hopelessness of it Chelsea felt a nagging thought in the back of her head, like a memory she had forgotten up until that point. Having nothing better to do, and hoping that her twice damned luck would hold out Chelsea decided to concentrate on the memory; which she quickly found out was from her fourth year from when she was researching by herself for the second tournament of the twiwizard tournament.

_Memory_

_Chelsea was sitting by herself numerous books stacked around her and she was reading an old tome she had managed to sneak out of the restricted section. What she read so far had been extremely interesting; even if she knew it wouldn't be able to help her in anyway during the tournament because it took too long. Yet despite that she could stop herself from reading further into the book; getting a gut feeling that it was important somehow._

_**The free movement ritual**_

_**This is a ritual that went out of date when Portkeying, flooing and Apparition has come in to play but before these ways of transportation became so popular this ritual was one of the very few way to get anywhere; by magical means at least. This ritual transported a person from one place to another of their choosing. But it took a lot of power and could, and most often did, end up disastrously if the ritual was interrupted by anything.**_

_Reading this bit of information Chelsea couldn't help but be interested in what she was reading and quickly skimmed down the rest of the page to see how it was done; after all it couldn't be much worse the flooing or Portkeying now could it. As she thought this Chelsea finally found out how to do the free movement ritual and smiled to herself as she read it; wondering if she would ever use said ritual._

_**The free Movement ritual is actually not that hard to set up but doing it one the other hand is extremely stressful on both the mind and magic. To do this ritual first the user must clear his or her mind and think only of the destination which they want to end up in. Then the users most place the runes of transportation shown at the bottom of this book around them; taking care to channel their magic in to all fifty two of them as they make them. As they do this, and I cannot stress this anymore, they must not let go of the image in their head nor can they allow anyone else's magic but their own touch this ritual.**_

_Reading this Chelsea bit her lip and looked down at the runes at the bottom of the page; they looked extremely complicated, maybe she shouldn't try to memorize it; especially with all the risk it had. Yet even as she thought this the nagging feeling in the back of her mind got even worse telling her she had to for some reason. So knowing it would drive her crazy until she did Chelsea turned back to the ritual and began to memories everything she could about it. Only to forget what she read shortly later because of the drama that had happened later that year._

_End Memory._

After recalling this memory Chelsea couldn't help but wonder why she had forgotten all about that ritual and why she was remembering in just know. Before decided that it really didn't matter and that she should at least attempt to do it because what ever happened to her, even if it did take a turn for the negative, would be better than what would happen to her if the unspeakables got their hands on her. So with that in mind Chelsea quickly set out to do the ritual carefully placing the Runes she recalled as the book said; hoping desperately she wasn't making a mistake or for getting any of the runes as she did so.

After what felt like hours upon hours of writing out the runes in her own blood, but was only really around two or three hours, Chelsea finally finished all but on least rune; which was the rune she was supposed to place directly on herself to start the entire ritual. But just as she did this the doors above her slammed open letting in three unspeakables, Dumbldore, Ron, Hermione, and Snape. Seeing this Chelsea froze for a second before desperately attempting to finish the last Rune before anyone could react to what she was doing. Unfortunately that second she froze was a second she didn't have because immediately everyone reacted and attempted to stop her from doing what she was doing.

By doing this they did something that had been stressed not to do in the book and interrupted her ritual. Because just as she finished the last rune on her chest a pitch black spell hit her causing her to be thrown back and even worse as the image she had been imagining since the beginning of the ritual, a place in America she had visited when she was younger, disappeared and all she could think of was the beach of her mindscape. This combined with everything else that had happened completely changed the ritual and as Chelsea blacked out from the burning pain in her chest she could only wonder.

'_I wonder where the fuck I'll end up now.'_


End file.
